


(Somewhat) Happily Ever After?

by twizted_dezirez



Series: Mylitta [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: This work takes place right where Mylitta left off. I know, I know I said I wouldn't continue it because I have other projects currently in the works. I just can't get these characters out of my head, and it has inspired me to write more. To my surprise there is much more to be shared about them.I don't know where this came from, and I have no idea where it's headed. I will continue to update tags as needed. I am also going to try to hold off on posting any updates until they are as perfect as I can get them. That could mean that ya'll will be going a few days without an update.You've been warned. Let's see what happens.





	1. First Sunrise in a New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen knows exactly where he wants Jared, but the problem is he doesn't know how to put him there.

They woke together the next morning completely different than the first night they had slept together. Jared was still held in place by Jensen's arm, and he was still playing the little spoon--all curled in close. However, he didn't mind this morning, and Jensen didn't grumble when Jared moved to get up. In fact, Jensen was so out of it he didn't even stir.

He stretched out his limbs as he stood and made off to explore his new home. They hadn't made it any further than the common area the night before, and now Jared was curious to see where he would be spending the majority of his time now. 

There were two sleep areas off of the commons room. Jared assumed the extra room would be used as a guest room. He couldn't imagine _not_ sleeping next to Jensen. He wakes up feeling so refreshed, like he can handle anything. 

He looked in the other direction. This room must have been a place used for eating and making merry. There was a table there with small wooden stools. Jared wondered how in the world Jensen had got them here. There were cupboards and a pantry for storing food. Jared noticed that most of them looked bare. 

He ventured a peek out the side door where he seen two large privacy walls on either side of a flat space. Jared could tell that if you were between the walls you would be facing the East. That must have been what Jensen meant last night when he mentioned privacy. He knew of Jared's morning ritual and was more than supportive. Jared's heart couldn't get any warmer, but then he noticed that the bricks were freshly laid-no more than a day ago. 

Looking to the right, he noticed something shiny sticking up from the ground. His curiosity was piqued, but that looked like such an awfully long walk. He made a mental note to ask Jensen about it later.

On his way back through the house and into the common living area, he thought of checking the opposite side of the house for another set of the privacy walls. Those of course would be for Jensen and his evening ritual. When Jared made it to the opposite end of the house he found Jensen only had one wall built on his side. Where was the other one? 

Jared took off around the side of the house. Way out back he seen a storage area and a make shift work area, where clay bricks had been laid out to dry in the sun. Jared knew then that Jensen hadn't planned any of this out in advance. He had only been making these plans since that day in the temple. Why else would he have only completed Jared's side of the house and not his own?

Jared started to gather the bricks, but they didn't feel quite baked enough. They would probably need to set for days. 'Great' Jared thought to himself. He should have known better than to give this so much thought. Jensen said that he intended to build a wall around the entire property last night. Now that Jared was here to help, he would get it done much faster. 

Jared went to his own side of the house, making a semi-circle, and started disassembling the bricks used for his own walls. He decided to leave Jensen's as they were for now. He didn't want to go through the trouble of taking them down to only have to put them back up for the Alpha. Once he had his own bricks gathered up, he took them back to the work space he found with the other drying bricks. 

The sun was beginning to come up over the horizon. Jared smiled to himself. He would need to maintain some ritual to keep in touch with nature. He had something better to do with his time now than to sit nude letting the sun kiss him. He made his way toward the river. He was all turned around up here so far away from everyone. He knew he was heading in the right direction, but he didn't know how long it would take him to get there. 

As an afterthought, he remembered back to last night. Jensen had cleaned him and then taken the rags off somewhere. But where? Jared walked toward the back door that lead out from the kitchen. Sure enough both were laying there. He picked them up so that we could rinse them out in the river, then continued on his journey. He was feeling better and better now. Like the darkness he felt on the inside the day before never existed.

His walk to the river ended much sooner than expected. How did Jensen ever find this place? He washed the rags out first and spread them out on the riverbank. Then he removed his clothes and stepped into the river to look for clay. That didn't take him as long as he thought either. He balled up as much as he could carry, grabbed the rags and headed _homegreat_."

Jared took a seat at the table. Jensen poured him a cup and pushed a plate of dried fruit to him as he handed him the cup.

"Do tell. What makes this particular morning so good that one cup of coffee can escalate it to great?"

"You"

It was only a single syllable, but it rocked Jensen's world. When he woke to find Jared gone, he feared the worst. He assumed that Jared had went back home, n'er to return. He was pleasantly surprised when Jared came back through the kitchen doorway, but where had he been during sunrise? Jensen didn't see him _anywhere_ outside when he had a look around this morning. He only seen that Jared had removed the bricks from the Eastern side of the house, and his heart broke. He had no idea what was going on.

"Me?"

"Yea, you." Jared smiled his dimples coming out in full force. 

Jensen just didn't understand, so he said nothing. 

"These fruits are really tasty, do they grow naturally around here? Or did you bring them from somewhere far away?"

"I brought them from the local market in the next village."

"Oh yea...what's that big shiny thing way out yonder?" He motioned toward the back of the house.

"That's a pump. See...I take this bucket out there," He held up something that resembled more of a clay jug than a bucket, but Jared didn't want to interrupt. "And there is a lever that helps me pump water from the river and into this."

Jared looked like he was trying to solve a modern day 10,000 piece puzzle. "Show me?"

Jensen smiled for the first time since Jared had returned. He still didn't know what was going on, but he knew Jared intended to stay here with him. That's all that mattered. Jared wasn't leaving.

"Sure, but one question first?"

"Yea, Jensen, anything."

"Where are the bricks I laid for you not even 24 hours ago?"

"They are out there with the others that are still drying." Jared replied as if that explained everything. 

"Another question?"

"Jensen, if you're trying to say something just spit it out already. There's no need for pussy footing around here." 

"Well, I was trying **not** to be the overbearing, possessive, Alpha here.."

"Spit it out Jensen."

"Where the fuck have you been, and what have you been doing? I woke up this morning, and you were just gone-along with those bricks that took me too much time to lay on such short notice. You don't owe me an explanation or anything. I just need to get a handle on these emotions." Jensen wasn't lying. These emotions were something foreign to him.

Instead of engaging in a word battle with Jensen, Jared got up and crossed the room to stand behind where Jensen was sitting. Jensen had his head cocked trying to see what Jared was doing behind him.

"Ahhttt, turn around, be patient, and I will explain."

Jensen did as he was told, but he wasn't happy about it. 

As soon as Jensen had complied, he could feel Jared's hands on either of his shoulders. He was began speaking as he worked the tension away.

"I've always been real good with my hands, but I've never really had the chance to work with them. Growing up Omega, didn't leave me many opportunities for brick laying, building, or creating. My last coherent thought last night was getting started on this first thing in the morning, this morning that you didn't finish your own walls because you had finished mine instead."

Jared was now using the ball of his palm to work his way down to Jensen's shoulder blades. Jensen gave a small moan and leaned forward, placing his head on the table to relax his back and shoulders more.

"I found the work space with the other bricks drying. I knew we must be near the river, so I went to gather some more clay. What you had out there wouldn't be enough for the wall you mentioned last night. I was going to take down the part of your wall that was already built, but I was afraid that wouldn't be appropriate."

Jared starting using his knuckles to dig at the knotted muscles in Jensen's upper back. 'Man this Alpha really did work himself into a tizzy missing Jared'. Jared smiled.

"Anyway, I gathered some clay from the river and brought it back here. I worked it into bricks and added them with the others. I enjoyed the sunrise this morning while working outside and bringing something into creation with my bare hands. What's out there now still won't be enough, but it will give us a good start on it. And with both of us working at it, it won't take nearly as long."

Jared's mind was comparing Jensen's loosened muscles under his hands to the clay he kneaded this morning. He could totally get used to this. Jensen was only half listening. Jared had magic hands. Just then he felt Jared's mouth at his ear. 

"Then you ask me how coffee can turn a good morning into a great morning. The answer is still you."

He pressed a kiss on Jensen's jaw, right in front of his ear. Jensen leaned into the touch. He could feel Jared's mouth smiling against his skin, and Jensen hummed his contentment. 

He had to find a way to break this spell Jared held over him, and fast. Jared had more control over Jensen than Jensen had over Jensen.

"Besides, if you would have looked under the pillow, you would have noticed that I left your temple offering here. You brought tears to my eyes last night with the moonstone. Do you think I would really leave here without that?"

"No. Who looks under a pillow when they're looking for an Omega anyway?"

"Valid point."

"So, you ready to see the pump?"

"Sure, lead the way."

And he did. He took one of Jared's hands into his and led them toward the door, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Huh, you alrea..."

"The bricks, Jared. I want you to show me what you 'created' this morning."

"Oh yea, sure. But you first."

Instead of walking out hand in hand with Jensen leading Jared along, they walked out hand in hand together--side by side, as they should've been all along.


	2. Behind the Scenes--An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what happened that night between Mark and Chad at the temple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was going to hold off on this until Chad finally catches up with Jared, but my head had to go ahead and narrate it. If you're not interested yet, skip over this chapter...I have no qualms. I just need to get this out of my head so I can continue the j2 story line.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Whatever I damn well please, Beta. This night is for Alphas, why don't you butt out?"

Chad grabs Mark's arm with force, "What'd you have here?"

"Hey that looks fake!" Some random person shouts from the background.

"That's cause it is fake!" Chad informs them. 

"Mind your place, Beta."

"This is my place. You're outta here bub." Chad tries to pull Mark toward the exit. 

"Release me!" Mark demands, and he pulls from Chad's grip. 

"What's the problem here?" Misha, another Beta, interjects. 

No one answers right then, and Chad lands a blow right to Mark's face. Mark swings back, but misses. 

"This is sacred ground, there's no fighting allowed here" Misha tries and fails to remind them. 

Chad and Mark don't even notice Misha. They are too busy trying to get hits in. More Betas come over to find and eliminate the cause of disturbance. Chad is screaming something about fake money. As the other Betas are pulling him off Mark, he's still trying to land as many hard kicks as he can. Misha was the only one of them that was able to process Chad's shout about fake money, and he grabs the metal from Mark's hand. 

"That's enough!" Misha shouts over all the commotion, and every one stops dead in their tracks. Chad has broke free from the Betas and has part of Mark's robes bunched up in one hand. He has another fist raised, ready to land another blow. Mark has both hands raised, palms out in a sign of surrender. Misha eyes them carefully. 

"I ought to have you both killed. Fighting in the temple is prohibited, but you" He's glaring right at mark, "Fake coin? Worthless metal with no real value? Death would be far too easy. That's blasphemy! Leave this temple, the both of you, don't come back."

Chad lets go of Mark and they turn to leave. Chad feels as though this was a success. Mark eyes Misha, 

"I'll be back next Spring"

"Oh no you won't. You are banished from this ground for all time. You want to find some poor Omega and take advantage, you can do it from some other village that's NOT this one. If you're caught in _this_ temple again, I'll castrate you myself."

Mark turns to leave right behind Chad. He has to walk at a brisk pace to catch up with him.

"Hey man, what was that for?"

Chad whirled around ready to fight again. He wasn't in the temple now, and he had no fear that he would loose his manhood. No Beta would blame him for tearing the Alpha down. 

"You'd stay away from me if you knew what was good for ya," Chad yelled.

"Whoa slow down there buddy. I don't wanna fight you. I thought we could go grab a drink and chat a bit."

"Why would I have a drink with you?"

"Its free."

"Good enough."

They walk together as though they have been close friends all their lives. Mark is the first one to break the silence. 

"Ya know I was never going to really hurt your friend. I only wanted to have some fun with him, and try to best Jensen at the same time. It didn't work though, Jensen had already beat me to the temple. He must be really serious about that Jared kid."

"I wouldn't know."

"No perhaps not, but I'll bet you know if Jared's serious."

"Not really my business, Mark"

"It is if it was worth beating me to a pulp."

"Jared is my very best good friend, and I won't let you hurt him. That's the only reason I went after you in the temple."

"Well I didn't." 

"Yea, because Jensen beat you to it."

"Jensen truly cares for him."

"I don't know that his feelings will make any difference to Jared. Alls I know is that he has been dreading this stupid night for as long as I can remember. So long as Jensen doesn't hurt him, I won't have any problems."

"Why wouldn't Jared have feelings for him? Jensen is a good Alpha."

"Jared didn't bother to deny what you told me about him and Jensen at the Winter temple, but he didn't elaborate what he was doing or where he was after the fact."

"Getting fucked silly--probably. I mean what else coulda happened?" 

"That's enough, can't you just buy me that drink so I can go home please?"

"Sure, I'll buy you a drink or two."

They walk into the tabernacle together, and sit at a nearby table. Chad is eyeing Mark suspiciously. 

"What's to _you_ how Jared feels?"

Mark shakes his head, "It ain't like that. Me and Jensen go way back. I've seen him playing the field since before I could, but he's been actin funny ever since he got with Jared that day. I can tell he's fallen for the Omega, and I don't want to see him get his heart broke over a damn bitch.."

Chad hits the table, "Jared is anything but but a bit.."

"Well then, we ain't gonna have any problems. Jared loves him, and that's all that matters."

"I'm not sayin that either!........You said that you only wanted to get to Jared to get at Jensen. WTF are you playing at?"

"Jensen is like a brother to me. We came up in the same pack. I seen him chasing after Jared, and I was going to chase after Jared too. If they both having real feelings for one another, I won't interfere. If Jared breaks his heart, I'll break his jaw. Omega or not, he's not going to play Jensen for a fool."

"Jared would never." Chad shakes his head again. "I never woulda thought you cared so much."

"Yea, I'm an Alpha bein a dick kinda comes with the territory." Then he claps Chad on the shoulder, "Oh, I'm not so bad.....Once you get to know me." 

They carry on drinking until the wee hours of the morning. Chad lost count on how many drinks they shared. He decided while he was stumbling home that it didn't matter. He had made a new acquaintance that happened to be a friend of Jensen. That could come in handy some day. He knew Jared wasn't playing Jensen, but he didn't know exactly how Jared felt. Surely if he were in love, Chad would know.


	3. Matters of Convenience...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new house, the extra room, and the river

Jared eyed the pump with curiosity. He'd never seen anything like it, and he had no idea how the damned thing was supposed to work. 

Jensen was watching Jared eye the pump, "Trying to figure it out?"

Jared nodded. Jensen walked down to the water's edge and squatted. Jared followed behind him, watching. 

"See, the hose under the water?" 

Jared nodded, then turned and went back up to the pump. He lifted the handle and then pushed it back down. Water splashed his feet. Jared went back to the bank of the river and dipped himself in. He began looking for clay, but he didn't want to use that which was near the hose for fear of breaking the pump. He didn't find very much up here. 

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for more clay. If I could find it up here, I'd save some time."

"I think I already gathered most of it when I set the pump."

"This is awesome. I'd never seen anything like it."

"I store the water I gather in pots and put them in a hole I dug out in the pantry. It helps keep the water cool. That way it's refreshing."

"That's awesome. No wonder I didn't see many supplies and food stuffs when I went through the kitchen." 

"You went through my kitchen."

"It's _our_ kitchen now, remember?"

Jensen helped Jared up out of the river, "How could I forget? Now show me what you've got done with the bricks."

They walked over to the workshop, and Jensen couldn't believe how many bricks were now laid before him. Jared had almost doubled what it took Jensen all day to make. He smiled.

"You weren't kidding. We'll get done a helluva lot faster now."

Jared's eyes perked up, dimples starting to show. "I told ya I was good with my hands."

"Don't I know it." 

"Well, the bricks are going to have to bake up for a while. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really. I'd really like to take you to the market for a few things."

"Awww. My old rags aren't good enough for you?"

"They are just fine. I only thought you might like some new things to go with your new life."

"I'm not going to forget who I am or where I've come from, Jensen." 

"And I wouldn't want you to, we can stop by your old place and gather some of your things. But c'mon you gotta let me spoil you just a bit? What's the point in having all of this if you don't indulge every once in a while?"

"Do I wanna know how many villages and towns you destroyed to earn that?"

"Probably not, but I'll gladly tell you how many truly awful people I killed to take it."

Jared shook his head, "No more violence?"

Jensen took Jared in his arms, "What if you _want_ it rough?"

Jared pulled a total bitch face and Jensen kissed him. "Let's take the other wall down. I won't need one if you're not going to have one."

Once they had disassembled Jensen's wall, he led them back to the river. 

"I wanna show you something else about this place I love." 

Jared looked at him a bit confused, as Jensen allowed his clothes to fall on the riverbank. A dawn of recognition spread across Jared's face. "You're bathing here?"

"Yea, why not? It's private enough. There isn't a spring, but the water is ours and we're all alone. Join me?"

Jared didn't say anything he shed his clothes and slipped into the water with Jensen. "You're going to find me some clean clothes...I don't usually put the same ones back on once I've had a bath."

"You could just go around like that, I wouldn't mind."

"As I'm sure you wouldn't, Alpha. I would be more comfortable in my own coverings, but they aren't here. I'll need to borrow some of yours, please."

"I told you that you didn't have to call me that."

"I can tell that you like it," Jared gave him a mischievous grin.

It was true. It always sent something right through him whenever Jared would address him as Alpha. The kid used it to his fullest advantage too. Jensen was beginning to realize just how little control he was able to maintain. How on Earth was he ever supposed to get the upper hand in this relationship? Maybe he wasn't meant to.

Once they climbed out of the river after their refreshing bath, they made their way back into the house. Jared was debating on going back to his home just to retrieve a few things he left there. He knew that Jensen was right about his dressings. He really did have a need for new clothes, but he didn't want to feel like a sheltered Omega. He would rather be seen as the equal partner.

It was in Jensen's nature to protect and provide for his Omega. He is Alpha, and that's what they do. He was grateful for the best friend and partner he found in Jared. He didn't see him as some other random Omega, but rather something special--something to worship. He wanted to take care of Jared out of love, not possession. That only worked one way in Jensen's mind though, he would never willingly allow Jared to provide for him. Life just didn't work that way.

Jared on the other hand had different ideas of the Alpha/Omega dynamics. He wanted to 'earn his keep' as it were. He didn't want to be coddled. He didn't need protection, and he could provide for himself. Thank you very much! He would show Jensen that he would make a suitable partner and equal. He didn't want any subordination out of this relationship whatsoever. It would be equal or nothing. Jensen would find out Jared's way is better. 

"Here take these robes and we'll walk to town together to retrieve some of your stuff. You can keep it in the extra room for now."

Jared takes the robes and begins to put them on.

"Why there?"

Jensen flashes him a smile, "I don't want material things from your previous life to share our room. This is a new start for me, as it should be for you too. I understand that you will still like to keep your stuff close by, so you can put it in the extra room. It's the perfect compromise. I think, in time, you'll come to find that you like my way better."

Jared highly doubted that, but he wanted his stuff so he didn't argue. There was no way that he was going to let Jensen make him forget who his was or where he came from. The last thing anyone wants to hear is a rags to riches story. Jared was never one to believe in fairy tales. He kept his mouth shut about that and decided to change the subject. 

"Who's the guest room for anyway?"

"For you."

Jared whirled around to face him head on, "Me?!?!? What the hell?"

"Come now Jared you don't think we're going to be all lovey and perfect all the time do ya? I don't want you leaving every time you get a bug up your ass, so you can stay in the extra room whenever you can't handle me anymore."

"It's my room? You built it with the intention of it being mine?"

"Well, not exactly. Whatever Omega I decided to 'keep'....Well--that's where I was going to keep them...." He paused and gave a sly grin, "Can I keep you, Jared?" 

Jared decked him right in the jaw, and Jensen hit the ground.

"I'm not some pet Jensen! I'm a person, a real live boy with real live feelings. You don't get to 'keep' me cause I not meant to be kept. If that's what you're playing at here I want no part of it." Jared was kinda heartbroken. He assumed that him and Jensen would be sharing a bed always.

Jensen rebounded faster than expected and toppled Jared. "Maybe it's time you learned your place, Omega."

Jared didn't bother to look afraid. Jensen may talk a big game here, but Jared knew he had the upper hand. He can make Jensen lose it any time he wants. Having that kind of power over someone is the most thrilling thing in the world.

"And exactly where is that, Alpha? Here underneath you, like this? Pinned?" He jutted his chin toward the Alpha and wrapped his legs around Jensen to pull him down. He could feel Jensen harden between his legs, so he pushed his hips up to intensify the contact. "Show me Alpha."

Jensen couldn't think straight. How did this get turned around? It was like Jared was turned on whenever Jensen fought back with him. He had a look of shock, and looking down at Jared he could see Jared smirking up at him.

When Jared seen that he was caught, he dropped the smirk instantly. His face morphed into desperation and his eyes held a pleading look, "Please, Alpha."

That's all it took for Jensen's resolve to crumble. There's no way he could deny the Omega. Jared's power over him was causing a bigger problem. It twisted Jensen's insides. He didn't know if he would ever comprehend it.

Jared wiggled in Jensen's snug grip. Jensen attempted to hold him in place tighter, but Jared had enough room to flip on his stomach and push his ass in the air--right to Jensen's groin. "Take me, show me my place." He let the robes slide off him. They weren't all the way on, so it was easy to casually let them fall.

Just when Jensen thought he couldn't take it anymore, he had a revelation. Jared was beneath him, face down, and begging to be taken. Jensen knew exactly what to do, and how to get Jared exactly where he wanted him. AND if he were lucky, it would give him the upper hand in their relationship.


	4. This is Where You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jensen finally get the upper hand here?

Jensen didn't hesitate. He bent down and started licking and kissing at Jared's back, shoulders, and neck--basically anywhere he could get his mouth. His fingers were dug into Jared's hips, holding him in place. He calmly worked his way down Jared's spine with his tongue. They didn't have any oils nearby, but that wasn't going to stop Jensen from continuing. He was going to work Jared open on his tongue and fingers alone. He intended to have Jared writhing below him, while he was teasing and torturing him. This would show Jared who was boss here, and who was in control. 

His hands were still holding Jared in place while he was licking around Jared's puckered hole. He could feel Jared pushing back against him. He could hear Jared moaning and coming apart. He grinned against Jared's bare skin, and felt him shiver. He pushed his mouth more firmly against Jared. He slid one finger inside and worked it back and forth slowly at first.

Jared attempted to pull forward and away but Jensen kept a firm hand on the small of his back to keep him still. He added a second finger and a flick of his wrist. Jared jumped. Jensen held him steady as he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in. He started working them in and out with firmer motions. When he could tell that Jared was opening up to let him in, he added a third finger into the mix. Jared was practically fucking himself open on Jensen's fingers. Jensen watched him move forward and backward, mesmerized.

He could tell that Jared was really getting into it, so he blatantly removed his fingers. He then began licking and sucking again at Jared's entrance. Jared moaned like a bitch.

"That's it, let me hear you. Beg me for more." Jensen all but demanded.

Jared attempted to push himself back further. Jensen held him in place. When his attempts to be filled again had failed, Jared moved his own fingers to his entrance. Jensen grabbed him by the wrist and held it fast behind his back.

Jared let our a half pained, half frustrated moan. "Please, Alpha. I _need_ more."

Jensen couldn't help the grin that came across his face. He lined himself up to Jared's entrance and began to lower him down on his cock..

Jared wanted--no needed--a change of pace. He slammed himself back on Jensen's cock. This time he moaned like a porn star.

'God damn it, he did it again.' Jensen thought to himself. His control was beginning to falter, and not for the first time that morning. He tried to push Jared back up in a desperate attempt to make him go slower, easier.

Jared struggled against Jensen's hold on the one arm successfully. He grounded both hands in front of him and pushed back with all his might.

"Show me what you got Alpha!" Jared's voice was forceful this time.

That proved to be Jensen's undoing. He couldn't resist the challenge. He set a brutal pace for Jared. Jared, in turn, allowed his head to lay flat against the ground. He relaxed his muscles completely under Jensen. A peaceful smile spread across his face. He could get used to this. He knew just how to manipulate Jensen's inner Alpha to get his way. He knew Jensen wouldn't be able to resist.

Jensen felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge of release. He reached down between Jared's legs and grabbed his leaking dick. All it took was one firm squeeze before Jared was spilling out on the ground under them. Jared's orgasm rocked through Jensen driving him straight over the edge. He didn't waste time pulling out of Jared and falling back.

Jared was still laying face down, not moving. "This is my place, Jensen? Is this truly where _I_ belong?"

Jensen shouldn't have felt guilty. He wanted to take it slow and passionately, but Jared wouldn't have any of it. The fast hard fuck was all Jared's doing. No, Jensen shouldn't have felt any guilt for what just went down, but he did. He is Alpha, it's up to him to maintain control. He had tried and failed again miserably. Now Jared lays in front of him, completely and truly fucked. Jensen felt 2 inches tall.

He moved immediately to lay next to Jared on his side. He needed to hold the Omega, to cradle him. He brought Jared's head to his chest and laid back. "You belong right here, with me-against me. Trust me to take care of you and provide for you." Jensen knew he sounded weak pleading with an Omega this way, but he didn't care.

"And if I don't? You lock me in a room like some kept pet?"

"Jared, I was only picking when I asked if I could keep you. I didn't mean it that way. You know you're free to leave whenever you like. I hoped giving you your own room would persuade you to stay here, even if you got pissed-we would still be under the same roof."

"But that wasn't the original reason you added the extra room."

"No, it wasn't. I never saw myself sharing anything with an Omega let alone my bed. I built the extra room out of obligation to provide for whatever Omega I ended up with. I never imagined having these feelings toward anyone, but I have them for you. The things I want to give you, the things I want to do for you...hell the things I wanna _do_ to you...they aren't out of some stupid sense of obligation. They come from my heart. When you don't accept them or you only accept them conditionally, it cuts me to the bone."

Jared placed a soft kiss to Jensen's chest. "I'll try to be less critical, if you'll try to be less Alpha-meet me halfway."

"I have no problem treating you equally. You're trying to turn me into some asshole, and that's not who I am. If that's what you want, that's what I'll be...but I don't want to treat you that way. I have a respect for you that goes deeper than the flesh--much deeper than any Alpha, Omega connection has any right to. I love and accept you as you are. I can't imagine you not being wildly independent or insanely resourceful. Those are part of the reasons I fell so hard for you."

Jared squeezed Jensen, "I love you too. I'm just afraid I'll turn into another brainless Omega-just a hole that suits a purpose."

"That'll never happen to you. I won't let it." He placed a soft kiss to the Omega's forehead. "Come on, let's get ready."

"I think I'm going to need another bath."

Jensen wriggled his eyebrows, "You sure you don't want me to lick you clean?"

Jared cracked a smile and shook his head. They found cleaner dressings and headed back out to the river.

Jared heard those familiar words playing in his head, 'everything will be fine'. He still wasn't sure where they came from, but each time he heard them he felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is too short. It's nice and steamy, but also acts as a filler.


	5. Meanwhile...Across Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Chad's into

Chad couldn't get Jared out of his head when he woke up the next morning. He hadn't exactly been worried about his friend, but he did feel a certain sense of unease about the whole situation.

Mark had said that Jensen held true feelings for Jared. Chad didn't know very much about Alpha/Omega courtships, but he knew enough to know that Jensen would feel feelings regardless of whether or not Jared did. Chad sincerely hoped for everyone's sake that Jared felt the same way. Jared wasn't the head over heels kinda guy, and he found it hard to imagine that Jared could ever be 'in love' with anyone. 

He hoped that Jared, in time, would grow to love Jensen. He would like to talk with his friend, if only to gauge the feelings that Jared held for Jensen. If he actually held any, Chad would be able to pick up on it without being too obvious. 

Planning to talk to Jared was easy enough, but finding him would be difficult. He didn't expect Jared to be at home, but he did expect him to be at Jensen's. The funny thing was no one was there, and the place looked deserted. Where had they gone? Would they ever return? 

"What's up buddy?" Mark's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ah..nothin'. Just lookin' for Jared."

"He ain't here and neither is Jensen."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." 

Mark shrugged. Truth is, he didn't know where Jensen was either. He knew that wherever the two were they were probably together. Scratch that they were definitely together. He looked to Chad. Chad obviously didn't know where Jared was--that's why he was here.

"Well we can't just stand around waiting on them to return. What'd you wanna do?"

"They ain't nothin' we can do. I don't wanna go all stalker either, but I need to talk to Jared. I was thinkin' about what you said. I'd like to know how serious Jared is about this whole Jensen thing." 

"I hope you find out he's damned serious. Heads will roll if he's not."

"I know, I know. For all our sake I hope Jensen's feelings are reciprocated. Jensen's not a dick, like you, and I'd hate to see him get hurt simply cause Jared don't feel the same. Truth is, I know Jared was pretty damned anxious about that Spring thing. I'd hate to think he's stayed with Jensen only for his own benefit. I don't think he's that kind of person, but the truth is I simply don't know."

"Well either way, the truth will come out eventually."

"Yea, I know. I think it's better that everyone know sooner rather than later. Jensen must have invested a lot into getting Jared to go with him. The longer it takes for the truth to come to light, the more hurt Jensen will be."

"It ain't about the money. He's vested his heart into this."

"All the more reason we can't let it go on. I don't want Jared forced into anything just because he feels guilty." 

"Again, I ask. What do we do now?"

"You hang out here. Jensen is _your_ friend after all. I'll go hang out by Jared's place. All his stuff is still there, so he's bound to turn up eventually."

"Sounds like a plan."

Chad left. He didn't feel right stalking around Jared's place waiting on him to come home, but what choice did he have? Mark was always the pervy, creepy kind. He probably didn't have any qualms hanging out at Jensen's waiting on either one of them to show up there.

Hopefully neither one of them would be waiting too long. If something needed to happen, it needed to happen soon. Chad was beginning to lose his nerve.


	6. In the Marketplace...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen go out together.  
> Jensen would like to dote on Jared...  
> Jared really doesn't want any part of it.

Jared and Jensen didn't waste anytime getting cleaned up and ready to go. Jensen attributed that to releasing morning frustrations, and Jared attributed it to get wanting to hurry up and be done with this whole outing. 

Jared still wasn't very familiar with how Alphas and Omegas were to act together in public. He assumed Jensen would treat him respectively without the use for leads or chokers. He was pleasantly surprised when he learned that he would be wearing Jensen's Alpha robes again. 

They were traveling to the next village over to attend the market. No one there knew Jared, so it wasn't like anyone knew who he was or his social standing. Jensen had even said himself that Jared could pass as an Alpha if he really wanted to. 

Ah, Jensen. Jensen truly wanted Jared to be himself. That goes a step above just allowing someone to be who they are. Jensen fostered Jared's personally, and wanted him to flourish here. The more Jared thought about it, the luckier he realized he was. He still felt the driving need to bring some of his old things into his new life, but he would let that slide for now. 

Now was going to enjoy everything this new life had to offer. It was like a whole new world had opened up for him here, and all thanks to Jensen. Jared hadn't really put much time into feeling his feelings for Jensen. 

He knew that Jensen wasn't some other random Alpha, but Jared wasn't the fall in love and forever type of person. He never believed in fairy tales, remember? It was hard to wrap himself around what his heart was feeling for the Alpha. He couldn't imagine ever being without him now. As though they had become inseparable in only a week's time.

Jensen, on the other hand, everyone knew how he felt. He was toppled head over heels for the Omega. He wouldn't give Jared up easy. He wanted to love, support, provide for, and cater to Jared forever and ever. Jensen never questioned Jared's feelings. He always had assumed that Jared felt the same way. 

That dear readers, will lead to Jensen's downfall. Jensen never questioned how Jared could make him lose all sense of self control so easy. He never wondered how come he couldn't hold the same power over Jared. No one controlled Jared but Jared. Jensen seen this as only the independent Omega asserting his independence. Jensen never thought that independence would lead to his own downfall. 

Once they were ready to leave, Jensen hooked Jared's arm within his and off they went. It took them what seemed like hours to arrive to the marketplace in the next village. They had no horses or no buggies, so they could only bring home with them what they could carry by hand. 

Jared didn't seem too put off by it. He had other plans than filling his hands with all he could carry. He had the moonstone taken from Jensen's satchel, and he was going to try to have it set into a ring. It would be perfect, and look divine. Not to mention it would totally knock Jensen off his feet. He had even slipped a few pieces of silver to help pay for the cost of the set. 

Getting away from Jensen proved to be difficult. He was always trailing behind Jared looking at everything. Jared was getting irritated, but didn't really know how to break away.

"Hey, man! I got a great idea...Why don't you go find me something decent to throw on while I explore a bit on my own?" 

"There is no way I am leaving you here to wander off by yourself." 

"Cool the protective Alpha crap for 5 minutes, and pull your head out of your ass. I'm a big boy in case you ain't noticed. I'm more than capable of handling myself."

Jensen reached to Jared's hand to hang on to him.

"You don't know this place or these people. Anything could happen! Please stay close to me. We'll go wherever you wanna go. We'll buy whatever you wanna buy...just please?"

The last thing Jared wanted to do was cause a scene. He would have to sneak away from the Alpha, and that required a certain level of smoothness. 

"Okay, Alpha, as you wish. Can we check out the Alpha robes? I'd like for you to get some new ceremonial robes, since you already gave your only set to me." 

"Very well, my dear Omega. Let's go see what they have." 

And see they did. There were robes of all different colors and even the in between colors, Jared couldn't identify. They were made from the most expensive silk, and dyed with only the most expensive dyes. 

"These will suit you nicely." Jared said as he displayed an emerald green pair. "They'll compliment your eyes." 

"They're beautiful." Jensen stated, "You really think you won't be overpowered by all the green?" 

"Hhmmm...You make a good point...Go try them on. Let me see you in them." It wasn't a suggestion as much as it was a plea.

"Okay. Yea, sure I can go try them on." 

The shopkeeper exclaimed, "Ahh the green...good choice...here you try them on back here."

They took off to the back of the booth, and Jared didn't waste a split second getting away. 

He walked along the side of the isle until he came upon the jewelry all sprawled out on display. He got the attention of that shopkeeper right away. 

"You come to buy a pretty for a pretty?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Not exactly." Jared answered him and held the moonstone up high so the keeper could get a better look at it. 

"Ah, you already have a very pretty piece, ya." He eyed it closely. The quality was undeniable. 

"Yea, a pretty piece, but it's missing a little something, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yea I would! I think I have just the thing back here. You wait just a minute. I'll be back." Then he disappeared to the back of his tent. 

Jared wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know if he could trust the shopkeeper with his moonstone or not. He knew it was a rare gem of high quality, and most people would be tempted. 

The shopkeeper returned a few moments later holding a silver ring that was missing its setting. "Here! I think this will work nicely. Go ahead, check and see that it fits." 

Jared took the thin silver ring from the shopkeeper and placed the moonstone where the gem is supposed to go. It was a perfect fit-not too snug he had to force it and not too loose that it would slip out. 

"This _is_ perfect!!" Jared couldn't contain his excitement. 

The shopkeeper held out his palm wanting Jared to hand the completed ring to him. Jared reluctantly placed the ring in the shopkeeper's palm. 

"Just a couple minor adjustments." The keeper said as he was welding the sets in place around the gem. "Here...all done! You like, no?"

He handed the ring back to Jared. Jared slipped it onto his finger and held it out in front of him to inspect. He was beaming-dimples coming out in full force.

"I like very very much. Thank you. Really. How much do I owe you?"

"For that small thing? Good sir, you're smile is payment enough. You have good day, and come back when you wanna buy another pretty." 

"Thank you so much again." Jared shook the shopkeepers hand and turned to leave. 

Now he had to go back to where he left Jensen. He knew that Jensen was going to be livid, but he didn't really care. He knew Jensen would get over it one way or the other. He could push Jensen's buttons off and on just as easily as he could use Jensen's pump to pull water from the river. Seriously, that Alpha was just too easy sometimes. Jared had expected more of a challenge. 

He found Jensen tearing up various stalls when he finally returned. 

"Looking for something?" He smirked. 

Jensen whirled around, face red, eyes a few shades lighter green that what they usually were. Yea, Jared could tell he was pissed, but it was worth it. 

"You scared the hell out of me. Where on Earth did you take off to? I thought someone had stolen you!"

Whatever Jared was going to say died on his tongue after Jensen's last comment. He was still trying **not** to make a scene, but Jensen obviously didn't care. He closed in closer to Jensen, so he could speak in a lower voice. 

"I told you that I wanted to look around on my own, and now I have. I'm ready to go. You're welcome to stay here and bitch out, but I'm leaving." He kissed Jensen on the cheek, "I'll see you at home." 

Jared took off in the direction out of town and back to where his and Jensen's home was. Jensen had no choice but to follow limply behind. 

"What was all that about?" Jensen couldn't take the cold shoulder anymore. 

"I told you that you don't own me. I'm not your property. No one is going to steal me because I'm not a thing that can be stolen. I am a person, and I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I made it all these years without you, and I can make it a good many more if I have to." 

"What was so important that you didn't want me around? Was it all for some stupid point?"

Jared stopped dead so fast Jensen almost walked over top of him. He turned to face Jensen and trailed a finger down his bare arm that wasn't covered by the robes. When his hand found Jensen's, he intertwined their fingers and gave a squeeze. 

Jensen looked down in awe. On Jared's finger was the moonstone that he had selected for him, but it was set in place on a small silver ring.

"How..where?" Jensen wasn't sure which question he wanted to ask first. 

"I had it set while you were trying on your new fancy robes. It didn't cost me anything." 

Jensen took Jared's hand and pressed it to his mouth for a chaste kiss. "My perfect Omega."

"See??? I told you, you didn't have to worry. I told you everything would be fine." Jared started with the I told you so tirade. 

Jensen placed his hand over Jared's mouth, "I told you first love, remember?"

Jared's face went blank. Those words that had haunted his head before the festival and even now when he got really hyped up. It was the same words spoken in the same manner. "Everything will be fine." How did that come from Jensen? 

"What do you mean, Alpha?"

"I promised you everything would be fine, and it is." He gave Jared another kiss, a deeper one this time. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have lost a good number of readers, so I believe I'll wrap this work up for now. There are still a couple things left open for debate that could be delved into later on if needed.


	7. Parallel--Not Intertwined!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Chad and Mark finally catch up with j2?

Three days after Chad and Mark had staked out Jared and Jensen's previous dwellings, respectively, Jared and Jensen strolled into Jared's like it happened everyday. 

Neither one of them noticed Chad sleeping in the main room. 

They were in the only other room gathering some of Jared's robes and personal belongings. When they heard Chad stir, Jared jumped.

"Someone's in here.." He whispered to Jensen. 

Jensen looked at him stock still..eyes wide.

Jared could see he wasn't going to be any help, so he prepared himself for a fight. He crept over to the room's entrance to have a peak into the other room. 

When he seen Chad, he visibly relaxed.

"What is it?" Jensen whispered as he came up behind Jared. 

"Some mighty protector you are." 

Jensen huffed up as if he were going to go in the other room to prove his mightiness. 

"Calm down, it's only Chad." 

"Who's there, who said that?" Chad asked as he rejoined the land of the living. 

"It's me, Jared, this is my place you know?"

"Jared! I can't tell you what a relief it is to see you! Hiya Jensen, how are you?"

Jensen and Jared both stood there staring at Chad blankly. Jared finally broke the silence.

"Chad as good as it is to see you...What are you doing here?"

"Well....ho.....w...d..ee to you too my old friend." Chad responded as if _he_ were the one offended!

"Come on Chad, what gives?" Jensen had enough of the back and forth. He demanded to know what Chad was doing here, stalking around in what used to be Jared's personal home.

"Calm down Alpha. Me and Jared here," he threw an arm around Jared's neck, "go way back. He never returned after the Spring festival, and I..well Mark and me..thought it would be a good idea...

Jensen and Jared looked to each other.

Mark?!

They asked at the same time. (OMG I love it when they talk at the same time!!)

Jensen looked back to Chad like he was trying to murder him using only power of his mind. Jared looked beyond confused.

"Did I hear someone call for me?" Mark stepped smoothly into the doorway of what used to be Jared's home

Well wasn't _this_ just **great**!

"What the FUCK are YOU doing here?" Jensen couldn't contain the rage he was feeling in this moment. 

Jared just stood there, right next to Jensen dumbfounded. It wasn't often he was at a total loss for words. Wouldn't this be the most opportune time? 

"Hey now, everybody...Let's just take a breath here." Chad, for once was the voice of reason. "Jared there is some stuff I'd like to talk to you about..ya know? The long time best friend stuff?" 

No one else said anything.

Jared's senses came to him and he straightened immediately

"Chad, I'm sure whatever it is you wanna talk about, it can be said in front of Jensen."

Chad looked to the ground as he placed a head on the back of his neck, but before he could speak Mark interjected,

"Jenny, why don't you come have a drink with me and let these two old hens talk." He shot a menacing look to Chad that Jared didn't miss.

Jared grew especially more suspicious, but apparently Jensen can't read his expressions all that great.

"Sure buddy, I'll go with you." He looked back to Jared and smiled reassuringly, "but no drinks for me."

Jared was knocked speechless for the second time in a matter of what seemed like seconds.

Chad looked a lot more relaxed since Jensen and Mark had vacated. He looked to Jared still looking stunned, and slightly pissed off. 

"What's this about?"

Chad started to open is mouth and then clamped it shut again. Now that he had Jared in front of him, he wasn't sure how to get the ball rolling.

"I was wondering a lot if you're really serious about Jensen, or if it this is just some kind relationship out of convenience."

Jared quirked his head as if he didn't understand what Chad was getting at. 

Chad didn't miss the way Jared looked lost, and he wasn't like the way the conversation was going.

"I'll be plain, do you _love_ him?"

Realization dawned on Jared, as he realized exactly what his friend was trying to ask him. 

"I'm honestly not sure. I seriously like him **a lot** , but love really isn't my thing." 

"He loves you." Chad is simply stating a fact, and he's not telling Jared anything that Jared doesn't already know himself. 

Jared shakes his head and mumbles weakly, "I know."

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" It seemed to Chad that this would be the most obvious question.

"What truth? I like him yea, and I'm going to stay with him. As long as he treats me as an equal and not some frail thing, we'll be just fine."

"I don't think that's what Jensen's waning from you. I'm worried what's going to happen when you break his heart. Mark is still running off at the mouth with his threats."

"Me break Jensen's heart? I would never hurt him--not on purpose."

"Everyone knows that. Well, I'm not sure Mark does, but I do. Does Jensen know how you feel?" 

"I don't know, not really." Jared felt exasperated. "I mean, he's okay as far as Alpha's go. I feel a definite spark, but I don't lose my head. Chad you know that." 

"I know, I know. The thing is I've heard Jensen has, you don't want to hurt him. Mark doesn't want to see him hurt-he will hurt you. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I think maybe you should talk to him about it."

Jared felt taken back. He knew he was holding back emotions when it came to Jensen. Now he knew that Chad was a ware of it. It was only a matter of time before Jensen found out. Jared wasn't sure what Jensen's reaction would be. He idly entertained the notion that Jensen may simply not care of Jared's feelings. He is Alpha, so he can do as he pleases. 

Deep down Jared knew that wasn't the case. Jensen would either push Jared into letting himself fall, or he would push Jared away. Jensen wasn't an apathetic Alpha, like the rest were. He knew Jensen cared for him, he had never bothered to fight it or hide it. Jared, on the other hand, viewed it as a weakness. He capitalized on it (Jensen's weakness) whenever he had the chance. 

He knew if he relinquished the control he had over Jensen, he would become just another brain dead Omega.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you wanna tell me why you're creepin around Jared's?"

"I'm worried about you man. I don't think that Jared kid has got the same feels for you, and I'm concerned."

"Bullshit!"

Mark was mock offended. He placed a hand over his heart, "I happen to care very deeply."

"You're not concerned. You're only looking for an excuse to get at Jared. I'm not letting that happen, so the best thing you can do is step off."

"Calm down, now, c'mon." He placed an arm around Jensen's neck. "We're pack buddies, we grew up together and everything." 

"Exactly the reason I don't want you meddling around my business. Leave Jared alone Mark. This is your final warning." 

"When that bitch breaks you, and there's no doubt he will, don't come howling back to the pack. We won't be there for you."

"You seem awful certain of Jared's feelings to have never officially met him."

"I met the BFF, and that's good enough for me. If Jared ever had any feelings for you that went beyond convenience, I'm sure he would have told Chad."

Jensen felt as though he just took a soccer punch to the gut. Was Jared with him simply because being with Jensen is very convenient for Jared? That would make sense, but Jensen couldn't force himself to believe it. Jared wasn't like that, he wouldn't use someone as a matter of convenience-he especially wouldn't use Jensen as a convenience.

"Jared's just not the hugging and sharing kinda guy. Not that _that's_ any of your business. Seriously Mark butt out!"

Mark raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, I'll back off. I can't wait to see you eat your words."

Jensen was visibly distraught when he returned to Jared's alone.

Jared was saying his goodbyes to Chad. Chad looked how Jensen felt. Hmm Chad must have been asking Jared the same line of questions Mark was asking Jensen. 

"You about ready to blow this place." Jensen asked trying to break the growing tension.

Jared simply nodded. They left side by side.


	8. Yea...You Heard Me Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen finally have a heart to heart...well a heart to head, but you get the point.

Jared and Jensen walked for quite a while before returning home. Both of them seemed worlds away from their current state of mind.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jensen asked if only to break the uncomfortable silence as they crossed _their_ threshold. 

"Not really, but maybe I should." Jared replied. He sounded disheartened--not his normal, bubbly self.

"Well, have a seat. I'll bring us some refreshments." 

"Nah, I should put this stuff away." Jared motioned his full arms. 

"Yea....right...Well, get to it. I'll come find you." Jensen motioned to the extra room off the other side of the common room. 

Jared took off in that direction without any lingering looks to Jensen. Jared wasn't sure why he was feeling so dejected. He knew that Jensen could sense it, but he wasn't sure how to respond to that. All of this happened so fast. When Jared thought back to where he was last week, his memories threatened to give him whiplash. 

Try as he might, he couldn't pinpoint why he ever followed Jensen into the Winter temple. He knew then that Jensen was different from all the rest, much in the same way that Jensen knew Jared was different. That didn't mean that Jared could express any deeper feelings for Jensen that went beyond the flesh and what was best for the predicament Jared was in just a week ago. 

Jared knew that he was going to have to come clean, and he hoped Jensen wouldn't push him away. As far as his feelings went, he was more serious about Jensen than he had ever been about any other Alpha. If he could truly spend the rest of his life with any Alpha, Jensen would surely be _the_ one. Jared just didn't have the giggly high school girl kind of feelings. Jensen would understand. He would get it because Jensen loves and values Jared just the way he is, right?

"You need to come back before you're lost to me forever." Jensen was standing at the doorway holding a tray with cakes and ale. It was meant to remind Jared immediately of the first night he spent with Jensen--wrapped up in his arms...

"Oh hey" Jared smiled another simple smile as he watched Jensen bring the tray into the center of the room. He left where he had been standing, numbly staring at the small space where his things from the old life found a new home. 

They sat together in the middle of the room with the tray of cakes between them and the cups on either side. 

"Our friends seemed to be worried--mostly about you...Go figure." Jared began. 

"Mark is anything but a friend. If he ever troubles you...Scratch that. If he ever cocks an eye in your direction, let me know. I promised him a while ago--before this ever happened. He's not to bother you." 

"Yea, Chad said something about him before the festival ever took place." 

"Speaking of...Why was he being all stalker creep anyway?" 

"He's afraid that I may be using you for my own convenience, and you're going to find out and be broken. Then Mark's going to hurt me. He didn't say how, but I think he's worried about what Mark is capable of." 

Jensen put his cup down, and put his arm around Jared. 

"Tell me Jared, spill your heart and soul to me." He laid his head on Jared's shoulder. He could sense the unease brewing just below the surface.

Jared blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He forced himself to relax into Jensen's reassuring touch. If anyone would ever understand him, it was Jensen. 

"I like you...A LOT...I can't imagine waking up without you next to me. I love the way you read me so much better than anyone has--ever. You let me be who I am and you don't try to alter my personality to fit your own needs. There are sparks between us for sure. I love the way I can make you lose it every time. You can't fight the Alpha instinct when it comes to me. That is such a turn on you don't even know. That much control over someone....It can go to your head." 

Jensen wasn't taken back by any of this. He knew himself that his inability to maintain control was an issue, his issue not Jared's. "But...." He said prompting Jared to continue.

"But...As much as I feel for you...It's not the lovey dovey, gooshie mushie crap everyone else expects it to be. I feel that we are parallel to one another...not exactly intertwined, but completely independent of one another. You know yourself that our relationship isn't exactly the 'traditional' type. I don't see an issue with it, but Chad and Mark do." 

"Fuck 'em," was Jensen's only response. 

Part of Jared was smiling in satisfaction the other part was a bit surprised. That latter part was what spoke up next. 

"Really?" 

"Yea. I love you Jared. I'm not sure how or why. I know it's fast, and I know it seems too sudden, but I don't care. You may not feel intertwined to me, but I _am_ intertwined with you. We are not traditional, and that's a good thing. Traditional is boring anyway. We are doing this, so we can do it our way."

Jared put his cup down. That was exactly what he was expecting Jensen to say. He slightly nudged Jensen back, so that he was laying back. 

"What are you doing?" A surprised Jensen asked. He wasn't expecting to be manhandled by Jared, but then again the Omega always took him whenever-however he wanted him. The past few days have been mind blowing around here....I digress.

"I'm feeling my feelings for you." Jared responded as he moved his head further down. He pushed Jensen's clothing to the side and began to mouth at his inner thighs.

Jensen gave a slight chuckle, " You wanna feel or feelings...And that leads to you sucking me...Woah wait a..."

Jensen's protests came too late. Jared had already swollowed him down. He was bobbing his head in a lazy pace. It was driving Jensen crazy.

Both hand's were fisted in Jared's hair. That only served to drive the Omega more frantic. His head was moving faster and faster. He was sucking harder and hared. Jensen attempted to hold Jared's head in place, and Jared moaned around him. It was driving Jensen crazy. The more he tried to reign in control, the more he lost it. Jared took Jensen all the day again, but did not come back up for air this time. He let out another moan around Jensen, and Jensen was spilling his release down the back of Jared's throat. Jensen's alpha growls out in pleasure, and Jensen makes a mental note to speak with his inner alpha later. 

"You gotta show me how you do that!" He tries to give an energetic exclamation to Jared, but what comes out is more like a whispered, forbidden command.

"Why on Earth would I ever do that? You drive me wild," Jared returns. He moves back to the tray of half eaten cakes. He places an offering at Jensen's lips as he is taking a bite for himself. Jensen opens willingly and takes the morsel. 

This is where we leave them for now. They are happy with themselves and each other. They are on the same page, and will spend a good amount of time reveling in newly wed bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to editing this last chapter. 
> 
> I have also found the inspiration I needed to add a third part to this series. A new work will be up in the near future.


End file.
